You Belong With Me
by Starryowl7
Summary: Allistor never liked 's boyfriend. He never treated her right, and now, he's done something unforgivable that will convince Allistor more to confess to her! (SCOTLAND X READER, Ps. Al 2p!america for this, T for hinted sex scenes and swearing.)


Allistor was angry, but he couldn't do anything about it. _, his crush/ friend was with the wrong guy. He was an idiot, and his name was Al. He even wore things that she didn't like, baggy jeans that went down to his knees, swag and yolo shirts, everything a douchebag is.

And, he would yell at _ for the stupidest of things when Allistor wasn't around. He saw how miserable she would look after him yelling, it made her cry if someone yelled at her that's why she never gets in trouble.

He loved her, he would treat her right. He already does, comforting her the best he can when she comes randomly to his house. He could write a book about her, even if he acts like he's clueless about her.

_ was miserable with Alfred. She liked him, but she didn't feel the butterflies in her stomach anymore. And she felt horrible when he yelled at her, but he said sorry afterward and she believed he was sorry every single time, only for him to do it again.

. . .

_ couldn't believe it, he was cheating on her. She's hearing thumps from his room and moans of a girl in there and her friend's car is parked here. She ran out of there without a second thought and went to the person other people would never expect, Allistor.

Even if he is a punk with piercings and black and dark red clothes, he cared for her. She knew this because he knew the best way to make her feel better, singing punk covers for her favorite songs.

His band (Allistor singing, Gilbert on guitar, and his twin brothers Seamus and Damian on base and drums) thought that the idea was awesome, so they were happy to play for her or anyone else for that matter.

. . .

_ knocked on the door of his garage, his band was in the middle of practice. He looked down and she was on the verge of crying, He asked "Lass, whats wrong?"

She choked out, "I. . H-he cheated on me."

He let her in and the rest wondered what was wrong with her. Even though she came when the band was playing, she put on a blank expression usually, it must have been bad if she was crying.

He sat down with her and she put her face in her hands. He patted her a little on the back and said "Let it all out."

The rest of the band came to ask what happened. They did care for her like a little sister, they had that bond with her to protect her, but also be funny and tease her a little.

After _ calmed down, she smiled at all of them. "Thank you." She said as she wiped her cheek with her sleeve.

Allistor smiled a little. He looked at his band mates and gave them and raised his eyebrows, they copied what he did. He looked back at her and said softly "Hey lass, wanna hear something?"

She brightened up a little and nodded. They did a chord to see if their mics were on, they were. She asked them "What's the song?"

Gilbert said "You'll see frau!"

Allisor said in the mic, "It's your favorite song, we worked hard on it." She was excited, but not as much as she would have been if Al didn't do that to her. He cleared his throat and a familiar guitar strummed, she knew what it was.

"_You're on __the phone__ with your boyfriend, he's upset  
He's going off about something that you said  
'Cause he doesn't get your humor like I do."_

She smiled, even if people think he's just screaming at the mic, she likes it.

He hopes she can realize that there is meaning in what he's singing, even if it was a girly song.  
_"I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night.  
I'm listening to the kind of music he doesn't like.  
And he'll never know your story like I do."_  
She found truth in this, Al never understood the reason why she would cry when someone yelled at her.  
_"He wears jerseys  
I wear t-shirts  
He's team captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time."_  
What does he mean by that? She thought to herself.  
_"If you can see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me  
You belong with me!_"  
She's confused, is he singing this just because it's her favorite, or is it because that's what was in the song? Or does he feel this?  
"_Walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be.  
Laughing on a __park bench thinking t__o myself  
"Hey, isn't this easy?"_  
She pushed the thought away, no, he would never love her, or at least, that's what she thought.  
"_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town."_

She giggled at this, a single smile couldn't do that.

He loved it when she smiled, it could make him happy, that's why he held off his feelings so she could follow her heart, but it was in the wrong direction right now_.  
I haven't seen it in awhile since he brought you down.  
You say you're fine - I know you better than that.  
Hey, what you doing with a dick like that?"_

She was surprised, he barely used that type of language. But she found it to be true, he never considered what she wanted. All he cared about was himself! If she said no to it, he did that thing more! Instead of sadness, she found an emotion that she hoped to control, anger.

_I wear Toms and  
He wears sneakers,  
He's banging your friend  
Underneath the bleachers!_

He basically did! She found more anger for Al, she'll give him a stern talking to.

He smiled on the inside, she should feel angry, not heartbroken by that dick. He would rather see him beaten up than getting off easy._  
I'm dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.  
_She was so confused with all of the emotions that she was feeling, her love growing stronger and her hate burning with a passion._  
If you can see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me_

She doesn't know if she should feel swooned toward Allistor or hate toward Al._  
"Standing by you waiting at your backdoor.  
All this time how could you not know, baby  
You belong with me."  
_Well, you didn't give me enough signs, she thought to herself._  
"Oh, I remember you were driving to my house  
In the middle of the night.  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry.  
I know your favorite songs,  
And you tell me about your dreams.  
Think I know where you belong,  
Think I know it's with me."  
'_All of this was true, he knows every song I like, he does have a great sense of humor, even in the middle of tears. And I remembered the first time Al yelled at him, I came straight to Allistor's house in the middle of the night, but he didn't care what the time was.' She thought_  
"Why can't you just fucking see?"  
'_I do see!' She screamed in her head._  
"Why can't you just fucking see?  
You belong to me  
You belong to me  
You belong to me."_

If only she did, he thought to himself.

"_If you can see that I'm the one who understands you.  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me!  
Standing by you waiting at your backdoor  
All this time how could you not know, baby?  
You belong with me.  
You belong with me.  
You belong with me.  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me."_

He asked "What do ye thi-"

Allistor got interrupted when she practically tackled him and kissed him on the lips. He put his hand on the small bend of her back, she ran her fingers through his hair and cat calls came from the rest of the group.

She broke the kiss and said "Amazing." And broke out in a true smile, something that he hasn't seen ever since she started dating Al.

. . .

The next day, _ came to school with a big grin on her face, but everyone's jaw dropped when they saw them. A cute prep that almost has her whole wardrobe in pink and wore high heels every day holding hands with a punk and she had his plaid over shirt on.

She saw Al, Allistor said to her "Want me to beat him up for ye?"

She shook her head and said "Don't worry, I'm just going to talk to him." He was unsure of this, it might end up in yelling.

He squeezed her hand affectionately and whispered "Just say the word and I will."

She nods and goes up to Al, still with that smile, but it was more cynical. Al was going to scream, until he got kicked in the place that no man should, hard. He dropped to the ground, much to her satisfaction.

She screamed at him with all of her might "WE'RE THROUGH YOU ASS! YOU DON'T CHEAT ON ME AND GET AWAY WITH IT!"

You could practically hear a pin drop in the cafeteria. With that, she turned her heel and her smile turned sweeter than it had been.

When she came back to him, she said "That felt better than I imagined!"

He laughed and ruffled her hair, he said "That's my girl."

She laughed too and she didn't care much about what her girl friends thought about him and her, she was happy and actually listened. And she had butterflies when she was with him, even after all of the time they spent together just as friends.

. . .

_ put the CD away and kept cleaning the house. She couldn't be happier with her living with Allistor. I guess what he sung all those years ago was right, she does belong with him and she wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
